Letters to Fred
by MissKat18
Summary: George starts a letter to Fred telling him about all that's happening and falling in love. Based off the pictures from Tumblr I've been seeing. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fred, Nov. 2, 1998

It hurts. I hurt. I feel like something is missing. No, I know something is missing. I think I'm slowing dying. I don't know what to do anymore. It's been six months since your death. I just sit on your bed and cry. Mum doesn't know what to do either. She tries to keep herself busy with cleaning and stuff. The house is practically immaculate. Dad had to go back work. Since everything is so busy trying to get everything back on track, he's not home a lot. I know he feels bad for it. He hates himself every time he leaves mum crying in the morning. Percy hasn't left his room in days. I snuck a look when he was sleeping. He looks terrible. He feels worse I'm sure. If anyone really hates himself, its him. We don't know what to do, though. Charlie went back to his work. He had to though. I think the only happy thing that has happened since your death is Fleur being pregnant. No one else knows yet though. I do, I found her puking in the bathroom one morning. He tried to hide it but…I don't know…I knew. She started crying. She didn't want anyone to know yet. Especially me. She felt so bad. Thought it would disgrace your memory. I told her it was ok though. I wasn't mad. I was really happy for her and Bill. Honestly I am too. I said that you would definitely be. She smiled at that. But still hasn't said anything. I wish she would. Or that Harry and Ginny would get married. Something….just something to get our minds off it. I miss you Fred. I miss you so much.

Love,

George.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fred, Nov 13th, 1998

Hermione, Luna, and Neville came to visit today. Hermione found her parents in Australia and put their memories back. They were kinda upset with her at first. But they forgave her. Luna and her father are still putting their house back together. I offered to help. Not really sure why. I guess I just needed to get out. She was surprised but said ok. I've never noticed before but Luna is actually quite pretty. She just seems so…..calm. I think that's what made me say that. I need that calm. I think she managed to give it to just about everyone. Her and Ginny even got Percy out of his room for dinner. I don't what she did. Mum thanked her for it though. Ginny is being amazing too. She's keeping everyone together so well. I thought maybe she'd be a wreck but she's not. I think she feels like she has to be the strong one since no else is really. She helps with everything. She's such a strong person. Harry is really lucky to have her. We all are. Not sure what else to say. I don't want to stop though. I feel like I'm actually talking to you when I write these. After I stop I feel so empty. But I should get to bed. I'm helping Luna tomorrow so..yeah. Wonder how that will go.

Love,

George

* * *

><p>So I think the next chapter will be like 3 letters to a chapter cuz these are SUPER short. They will get longer. And then I'll put Luna's letters in there also. But please tell me what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fred, Nov. 15th, 1998

Helping Luna went really well. I woke up super early to get ready. I was excited just to have something to do other than sit around. I even made breakfast. Think I shocked the hell out of everyone. It was nice though. I miss shaking things up like that. We were always the ones to do that. I apparated to Luna's at noon. Her house is a mess. The death eaters really destroyed it. It reminded me of when they burned our house down. Everyone helped us rebuild though. No one has helped them. Why? I mean, yea sure Luna and her dad are….different, but how come none us thought to help them? I apologized to Xenophilius for it. They have to be the most understanding people in the world. We managed to fix a lot of it up. Luna is quite a talented witch actually. She made us stop and fixed us lunch too. That was really nice of her. I asked them where they were staying in the mean time. Apparently they didn't have anywhere else to stay so they fixed up a little room here and have been staying here. I offered to have her and her dad come stay at the burrow. No one should have to live like that. They said they'd think about it. I really hope she comes. I like being around her Fred. She's so calm. And happy. Through everything she's happy. I wish I could be like that. Maybe if she's around enough I can be?

Love,

George

XOXOXOXOXO

Dear Fred, Nov. 25th, 1998

Luna moved in yesterday. Her dad isn't coming with though. He decided to stay and keep fixing the house. We're helping too. Mum didn't have anywhere else to put her though so she's in our room. With me. I slept last night. Really slept. It was the first time since you died. I feel a lot better today. And she made us all breakfast. Mum about cried from the kindness. But Luna just her arms around her and told her to sit and eat and that she deserved to be able to just like everyone else. And she even cleaned the kitchen when we were done. I helped her. Actually I pretty much suck with her the entire day. She didn't seem upset though. We went outside and she painted. It was a picture of the burrow. It was amazing. I cried because everything looked so happy when she painted it. I think she knew I was crying but didn't say anything. I'm glad for that. I'm even more glad now that I asked her stay. Tomorrow we're going back to her house to keep fixing it. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are going to help too. In a way I kinda don't wanna help fix it anymore. I realized she'll leave once it's fixed. I'll be alone again.

Love,

George

XOXOXOXOXO

Dear Fred, Dec. 2nd, 1998

I noticed George writing these to you. I think it's a great idea. I still write my mum. He misses you so much. He cried the other day when I painted a picture of the burrow. I kept painting. I wanted to give him a hug so badly though. But guys always seem to feel that it's not ok to cry. It is though. And he's got the best reason of all to cry. He talks in his sleep. It's about you. He cries in his sleep too. I usually go over and sit on his bed with him until he calms back down and goes to sleep. If anyone could be brought back I think you should be. Everyone needs you. You two were always the jokesters. The ones that lightened the mood. Now there's no one. I wish I could do more. But I guess we just have to make do with what we have. Plus, you're watching out for everyone anyway. Thank you. And I'll try my hardest to help your brother.

Love,

Luna


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fred, Dec. 15th, 1998

Christmas is coming up. Mum is a wreck again. Our first Christmas without you. It doesn't seem right. Luna and her dad are coming over though. So are Harry and Hermione. We'll have a full house and everything. But we all know what the other is thinking. It's making it even harder honestly. In a way I wish we all could just move on. I say this like it's the easiest thing ever. But I don't think I'd be able to. Obviously writing these means I haven't. I haven't left my room today. Luna brought me lunch. Sat with me and ate hers too. I think she knew I probably wouldn't have eaten it if I was alone. Smart girl that one. No wonder she's in Ravenclaw. I know people made fun of her a lot and just thought of her and weird and nothing more. But there definitely a reason she's in house. She just….knows things. Automatically. What we all need and want. I'm really glad mum let her stay. I know she's not happy about us sharing a room though. I just think she's scared to tell me no. Like I'm going to just break down if I don't get my way. Well…honestly in this case I might. She's helping so much.

Love,

George

Dear Fred, Dec. 16th, 1998

I don't have a lot of people to talk to. So I guess I'll just keep writing you. Keep you up to date on your brother. He does so well when he's out. But when he's home it's like he just stops. He doesn't want to go to the joke shop either. I don't want to push him to do so either. I think he'd just break down. It's a bit too much. I stay with him as much as I can without smothering him. And eat with him. I'm a little scared if I didn't he'd just waste away. When I leave rooms he follows. I asked him why once. He said it's because I was clam. I understand what he means. So I let him follow me. If I go to the store or something I always invite him. I don't want him to feel like he's relying on me though. But….is it really that bad to rely on someone?

Love,

Luna

Dear Fred,

I went to the store with Luna the other day. People came up to me and kept giving me their apologizes. It was weird. I didn't much like it. For the most part people ignored that Luna was even there. It made me mad for some reason. I mentioned this and she said she was used to it. How can someone be used to being ignored? She did a lot to help in the war. She even lead Harry to Rowena's diadem. Which was a lot of help considering NO ONE knew where that thing was. No one had known for years. But she was smart enough to realize that Helena knew. I wish everyone would say something to her too. She decided to apparate us to a muggle town after we got those ingredients mum needed. She said no one would recognize us here. And no one did. It was nice. She even held my hand while walking around. It was nice. I know I keep saying this but….I'm really really glad I invited her to stay.

Love,

George

Dear Fred,

George really doesn't like crowds does he? I think he almost fainted when we were in Diagon Alley. About gave me a fright. I took him to a little muggle town for the grocery's though. He did much better there. I don't know why he was so upset about people not talking to me in Diagon Alley though. I'm quite used to it. It's nice actually. You can get your stuff done without interruption! Plus it's always more interesting to watch people move through their lives there. I wouldn't know what to do if someone actually came up and talked to me! I'm glad that George at least had some sort of emotion though. For the most part he really doesn't show anything. And…I think I'm glad it was about me.

Love,

Luna


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Fred, Dec. 23rd, 1998

I woke up to Luna in my bed this morning. I know I was dreaming last night. It was a bad dream too. I was watching you die. I sorta woke up to her sitting on my bed telling me everything will be ok. I fell right back to sleep. And slept really well at that. I woke up super early today though. I think she fell asleep comforting me. It felt so right. Her laying there. I was so comfortable. She had her hand and head on my chest. She looks so amazing just lying there. So beautiful. I ended up just putting my arms around her and going back to sleep. When I woke up again she was gone. I really think it might have been a dream. I hope not though. If it was….well it was the best dream I've ever had.

Love,

George

Dear Fred, Dec. 23rd, 1998

I slept in George's bed last night. He was having a pretty bad nightmare. Kept screaming your name. I went over to get him to calm down. He finally stopped. But when he did he pulled me on the bed with him. I just couldn't get myself to leave him. He slept so well after. So I just cuddled up and pulled the blanket around us. I got up and left the bed before he woke up though. I didn't want him to feel awkward. We can't help the things we do while sleeping. It was also the best I'd slept in a while….

Love,

Luna

Dear Fred, Dec. 24th, 1998

I'm going into town by myself today. A muggle town though. I need to buy Luna a present. I don't know what to get her. I asked Hermione what she would want. After thinking Hermione realized she honestly didn't know. She knew Luna liked weird things of course but she didn't know what EXACTLY she liked. I sat all day thinking. Ginny came up to me and asked me if I liked Luna. I said yes. She said to get her something from the heart then. That's what people did when they care about something. I took her advice. I must have walked around for ages looking. Finally I found it. I really hope she likes it.

Love,

George


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Fred, Dec. 24th, 1998

I got George a present. I hope he'll like it. Ginny looked at me and smirked today. She knows I got him a present. I think you'd approve of the present too. He's been gone all day today. I'm a little worried the be honest. He never goes out, let alone by himself. It's almost dinner now. Molly is worried too. But the clock says he's out. And fine. By the way, I don't know if he's told you, actually I don't know if he knows. The clock doesn't say he's lost anymore.

Love,

Luna

Dear Fred, Dec. 25th, 1998

Everyone opened presents today. After we ate lunch we all went out to put presents on your grave. Luna put some papers down. I asked her what they were. She said ideas for jokes, smiled, and walked away. It made me smile. She really knows you, doesn't she. It was probably the best gift out of everyone's. I was really scared to give her her gift. We didn't exchange gifts till we were in our bedroom. We sat on my bed. I let her give me mine first. She made me close my eyes. I felt her get off the bed and walk across the room. Then she got back on and handed me something. After she said I could open my eyes a stared. She said she hadn't wrapped since it would be a bit pointless. It was a broom. On the side it said never stop flying Gred. I cried. I didn't even know she knew that joke between us. Apparently she sees more than she lets on. She really is amazing.

Love,

Forge

Dear Fred, Dec. 25th, 1998

I made your brother cry tonight. I think it was good crying though. It made me happy. I realized he hasn't flown at all since your death. And you two always loved Quidditch so much. After he calmed down he gave me a huge and told me I was amazing. It made me even happier than I was. He then pulled a little box out from behind him. I was a little surprised he had gotten me something. He told me that was the reason he was gone so long yesterday. He was trying to find something I'd really love. Something from the heart. I think I blushed a little. When I unwrapped it I found a little necklace box. It was in dark blue velvet with a bronze heart on the front. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It's a pendant with a lion and a raven on its back with its wings wrapped around the lion. The lion has gold eyes and the raven blue. It's amazing. I think I love your brother. Is that alright?

Love,

Luna

* * *

><p>LilyLunafan622 thank you for reviewing so much! lol. I'm posting this chapter tonight instead of 2moro JUST for you:)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Fred, Dec. 27th, 1998

Luna loved her present. She was pretty shocked I think. Then she practically tackled me giving me a hug. We just sat like that for a little bit. Hugging. I pulled her in my lap. I told her thank you. For everything she's done. She looked up and gave me a kiss on the check. She got up and went to get ready for bed. Now we're just packing away Christmas things and getting ready for new years. It amazed me that no got stuck under mistletoe this year. But then it occurred to me that we were usually the ones doing that. Every time I think I'm getting over it I remember how much I miss you.

Love,

George

Dear Fred, Dec 28th, 1998

I think I'm going to stick up some mistletoe. It seemed to make George pretty sad. He was actually making a joke about no one getting stuck this year and then just stopped. I know it was you two that always put it up around the Hogwarts. So I think I'm going to put some up. Harry and Hermione are still here so maybe I can catch Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione. You never know. Maybe it will make him laugh. You always need to make new happy memories after a loved one dies. It took my father a while to make new ones. But he did.

Love,

Luna

Dear Fred, New Year's, 1998

I kissed Luna. Well….actually we got stuck under mistletoe. Luna had put some up. She got mum and dad, Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Fleur and Bill. Ginny, of course, got payback. We were just about to go up to bed. We were in the living room doorway. Thinking all of them had been taken down we really didn't give it much thought. But suddenly we were stuck. Figures. She is our sister after all. I have to say I'm pretty proud of her. Oh! Fleur finally announced she was pregnant! We were all very happy for her. Mum asked why she didn't tell us sooner. She was embarrassed but told mum. She got a little teary eyed and hugged Fleur. Now at least mum has something to keep her occupied! Anyway, back to the kiss. I think Luna was a bit shocked. Ginny shouted HA! And we started laughing. I really wasn't sure how to go about it. So I just did it. About shocked the hell out of everyone. Not Luna though…I didn't surprise her. She just put her arms around me and kissed back. I think it was the best moment I've had.

Love,

George

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Fred, Jan. 1st, 1999

George kissed me! I'm so happy about it. I mean it was only because Ginny got me back for putting mistletoe everywhere. But still, I think he wanted to. It made me very happy anyway. I'm glad to see him starting to get back to normal. I think I want to take him to the shop. It's still open, by the way. He was going to close it but we all stopped him. So he just hired some people to run it. He won't step foot in it though. I think he needs to. He needs to laugh again.

Love,

Luna

Dear Fred, Jan. 3rd, 1999

Their planning. I know it. They think I can't tell. But we were the kings of planning. It worries me what their planning though….seriously worries me. Nothing much has been happening. Just cleaning up from the New Year's party. The girls just keep looking and whispering. I haven't kissed Luna since either. Not really sure what to do. I've never been this nervous about a girl. Especially since she's not talking about it. Girls, by far, are the most confusing things ever.

Love,

George

Dear Fred, Jan. 6th, 1999

Luna took me to the shop. That's what the surprise was. I didn't know whether to be mad or cry. She blindfolded me., lead me in, and then took it off. I tried to walk out but she stood in front of the door. I ended up yelling at her. Said all sorts of mean things I shouldn't have said. Called her weird, said no on liked her or wanted to hang out with her. I don't know why I said those things. It's not true. Sure she's weird but she's more interesting than most people I know. After I practically yelled myself hoarse I thought she was going to cry or yell back. She just looked at me and said I know. I feel like shite. I just dropped in the middle of the floor. I didn't know what to do. The shop looks alright. But….it's not us. It's just wrong. It doesn't seem as happy. Luna sat on the floor with me. We just sat. For a long time. I missed this place. I'm still here. That's where I'm writing this letter. In our flat above the place. I didn't want to leave. I found all the things you were working on. I think I'm going to finish them. Thank god you wrote notes unlike me. Luna hasn't left either. She almost went back but I asked her to stay. I needed to make it up to her. I should have never said those things. She's the nicest, sweetest, smartest, most caring person ever. She's to thank for all this. I don't think I'll ever be over your death. And she doesn't expect me to. No one will ever take your place. But the world doesn't stop moving just because I do. At same I need to jump back in. And thankfully she'll be there with me when I do. And so will you. I love you.

Love,

George

* * *

><p>Alright it's getting more serious now so it might take me longer to update since I really want to make it matter. Thank you for all the reviews!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Fred, Jan 31st, 1999

Tomorrow is the opening of the shop. I also bought a ring today. Fred….I think I going to ask Luna to marry me. Is that stupid? We haven't been dating for long. But she's been with me through everything these last couple of months. I'm afraid she'll say no. I should probably be afraid of what mum and dad would say…but let's be honest…their used to me doing stupid stuff. The ring is silver with a sapphire with a ruby on either side. I think she'd get it. I'm not going to ask her in front of everyone though. I think I'll ask her before we open the shop. But if she says no and then I have to turn around and be happy, I think I'll die. I think though, she'll say yes. I love her so much. I try to tell every chance I get. It makes her smile so bright. I love her smile. And she always gives me a kiss and tells me she loves me back. I think she'll say yes…I hope she'll say yes. I know you'd approve too. You were the one who pointed her out remember? You told me she's smarter than she lets on. I was so confused at first. I knew she was a friend of Ginny's and all but I had never given her a second look. You laughed and said yea she's weird but perfect! You two would be a good match! I didn't even remember this until the other night when Luna and I were talking. She had mentioned the first time we met. And I went to answer her when I remembered. I told her the story. She smiled and said guess it's meant to be then and gave me a kiss. Yea….she'll say yes. I feel like you've been with me, pushing me in this direction. I guess I had better get to bed then. I love you, Fred. Thanks for pointing her out.

Love,

George

Dear Fred, Feb. 1st, 1999

Thank you. I love him with all my heart.

Love,

Luna


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Fred, Feb. 1st, 1999

SHE SAID YES! I was so nervous I thought maybe she could hear my heart beat. It's like she knew what was going to happen. She just smiled and kissed me. I'm so glad I don't have to explain things to her all the time. She was so happy! And then we walked out to a huge crowd waiting for me to open up the shop. The cheering was amazing. We were busy from opening till closing. And people loved your stuff! Today was completely amazing. And now…..I'm going to go show Luna just how much I love her.

Love,

George

Dear Fred, Feb. 2nd, 1999

You'd be so proud. Your brother is doing amazing. And I'm so proud to have a part of you on my wedding ring. I get it. And we wouldn't be here without you. Thank you so much.

Love,

Luna

I know it's super short and your all thinking WHAT is this? But I wanted the last chapter to make more sense to I cut this one off here. Thank you to a certain reviewer for telling me about getting the dates wrong! I fixed it. And I will fix the Gred And Forge thing also. Thank you!

And if any of you got a bunch of emails cuz of this story I'm sorry. I was trying to fix the dates and all this stuff and my net went out in the middle of it and I ended up deleting two freakin chapters lol. But everything is back to normal.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Fred. May 2nd, 1999

It's been a while. Everything has been so busy. The shop is doing amazing. Luna is running it with me. We've been so happy the last few months. I don't think this will be my last letter to you but…I feel you with me now. I'm more at peace. I laugh more. I smile more. I'm happy more. I've been so happy. Everyone is getting happier I think. Mum and dad are laughing again. Mum is yelling at me more, which always means she's better. Ginny and Harry finally set a date for their wedding. Fleur had her baby two weeks ago. A beautiful baby girl named Victoire. Everyone was super happy for them. The girls have been fawning all over Victoire. She's definitely the apple of everyone's eye. Even mine admittedly.

But the best news of all and why I'm writing is that it was Luna and I's wedding today. We decided to have it on the anniversary of your death. Or as Luna put it, the anniversary of the end of the war. She looked absolutely gorgeous, of course. And she did the most amazing thing she could have done. At the reception Harry came up and asked her why the front row was empty. I hadn't noticed it really. I was so focused on her. She told Harry and I that she had left seven seats empty for his parents, because she thinks they'd have been good friends. One for Snape because he was the reason that we were even able to have this wedding and not be dead. Another for Dobby for helping save everyone from Malfoy Manner and being a great friend. One for her mother and one for Dumbledore. And she looked at me and said; of course the one at the end closest to us was for Fred. I kissed her at that moment and picked her up and apparated us to the flat. I wanted nothing more than to be with her, just us, for the rest of the night. Turns out she had a surprise for me. I'm glad I'm so good with Victoire since I'm going to be a dad. She's about two and half months along now. We decided, if it's a boy, his name will be Fred II. She laughed and said what if it's twins. I think I almost cried. I don't know how mum did it. If we have twins I think they'd be the death of me. I'm so happy either way though. I may not have you here with me anymore Fred. But in sprit you always will be. And now I have an amazing, beautiful, talented wife. I'm going to be a dad. I'm already an uncle. And everyone in the family is happy. It's just like you'd want. A place full of love and laughter. I will always love you Fred. You are my other half.

Love,

George

* * *

><p>WOW. Ok so I sat staring at this for like an hour before posting it wondering if it's a good ending or not. But I think it's worthy. Review PLEASE :) Tell me what you thought of everything! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

P.S.

I can make a patronus again Fred.

Love,

George


End file.
